you are MINE
by Takahashi Nana
Summary: Possessive!Levi. He sees a lovely blond boy, and he just cannot forget him. T for hints of Rape.


**This was originally a Levi x Reader story by gfftfg on DeviantArt. You can check out her original here: art/MINE-Possessive-Levi-Rivaille-x-Reader-SnK-396 211232**

**So I was reading this and going "OMG this fits Levi and Armin too well!" and cannot stop my dang hand from ctrl+fing Armin in. Then it fitted better than I thought it would, so I was like: hey there is a serious drought of LeMin on and on the fandom in general, why not publish this gorgeous piece of beauty (not written by me)**

**I do not own anything!**

I remember the first time I saw Armin and the way his short blond hair fell around his face when he is contemplating something, or flowed around him as he killed titans. In that moment he was the picture of beauty. I thought about him every day until I saw him as a new recruit; when I saw him in the crowd I had very mixed feelings: I didn't want him to join the scouting legion because he would most likely die, but I wanted Armin to join so I could be with him.

I watched Erwin give his speech and saw most of the recruits leave, scared of what Erwin had said. Once all those who were scared had left, I looked to see who remained and, to my surprise there were a few left. Armin was slightly shaken, but still standing strong. A frown graced my lips as I saw a tear escape his blue orbs. I wanted to go down there and comfort him. I wanted to tell Armin that I loved him and that everything would be fine.

"Very well!" Erwin yelled as he saluted."I welcome the newest members of the Survey Corps! This is my real salute! Devote your hearts to the cause!"

"Yes sir!" The recruits responded most had tears rolling down their cheeks.

Armin's soft face had a look of fear on it as he whispered something to the boy standing next to him. When they finally dismissed the cadets I saw Armin walk towards the boy he had talked to and began to talk about something that I couldn't hear from where I was standing. I began to walk towards them t hear what they were talking about.

"Jean, I-I don't know if I can do this.." An angelic voice wept.

"It'll be fine, Armin… Even though Marco's gone we'll always have each other." He softly said.

The boy pulled MY love in for a kiss. I felt a growl leave my lips when he kissed back. A mixture of jealousy and hatred bubbled up inside of me. I finally decided to take action.

"CADETS!"I grumbled angrily.

They quickly pulled apart and faced me. Armin's eyes widened and he bowed deeply.

"I'm sorry, sir." he said quietly.

"It's fine Armin…" I responded softly.

he shot up with a look of shock on his face.

"H-How do you know my name?!" he gasped.

"I've heard a lot of things about you…." This was a lie; I had tried to find out as much as I could about my love, but not once had this BOY come up in my research. "You're Armin Arlert from Shingashina, and you graduated 4th of your class."

I reached out to touch his shiny hair and grabbed a soft blond lock of hair and brought it to my lips. His hair smelled of flowers… Armin was suddenly pulled away from me. I slowly looked up to see Jean glaring at me and Armin with a look of slight horror on his face.

"Why did you do that?" I frowned.

"Who are you?" Jean said harshly.

Armin looked at me, obviously confused and also wanting to know who I was.

"I'm Lance Corporal Rivaille and I expect to be treated with respect." I stated calmly.

Jean narrowed his eyes but nodded. Armin didn't move or even make a sound, he just stared at me.

"Of course, sir!" Armin finally spoke.

I could feel a smile tugging at my lips but I kept my face hard and cold.

"Good. I expect great things from you Armin…" I said as I turned around.

~Time Skip~

It had been six weeks since I had made contact with Armin. I sat at my desk doing paperwork when I heard a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked slightly agitated.

"I-It's Cadet Arlert!" Armin's voice uncertainly responded.

he was here..Armin was visiting me… I couldn't be happier.

"Come in." I tried to keep my face stoic.

The door creaked open and he walked in. Armin had a slight blush covering his beautiful face.

"I-I'm sorry to bother you sir, but Captain Hanji needs to speak to you.." he stuttered.

"Tell her I'll be there in a minute." I grunted.

He nodded and began to leave. When the door closed I let out a breath. What could Hanji possibly need? I finished signing one of my many papers, got up from my desk, and fixed my uniform. I locked the door to my office and proceeded to walk down the hall. I turned a corner and saw Hanji talking to Eren.

"HANJI!" I sternly called.

When Hanji saw me she immediately ran over with a smile on her face.

"Armin said you needed to talk to me." I said.

"Ah, yes… Jean has mentioned to me that you acted very odd the first time he and Armin met you," I frowned at the mention of Jean's name. "and I've found some 'interesting' things in your dorm."

"What do you mean 'interesting'?" I coldly asked.

"Well, I found these.." Hanji pulled out some of my writings about Armin.

My eyes widened and I grabbed them out of her hand. If anyone found these I'd be dead. These were all of my fantasies I had had about Armin, in which some disgusted me to read back to myself.

"I won't give a second thought about killing you.." I glared at Hanji.

She gulped and nodded. I turned around to begin the short walk back to my office. On the way back I saw two figures in front of my door, I narrowed my eyes and picked up my pace. As I came closer it was obvious the two were in the middle of 'making out' as I had heard some cadets say.

"Hey you two, break it up!" I yelled down the hall.

The two broke apart and my heart dropped when I saw who it was. It was Armin and Jean… Words cannot express the anger I felt… I wanted to rip off Jean's head and then claim Armin as my own..

"Cadets Arlert and Kirschtein, please come here now!" I demanded.

The two boys both looked shocked but hurried over to me. When they were in front of me I let a sneer onto my face.

"This is the second time I've caught you two doing something like that…. Never let it happen again! Armin come with me to my office I need some help." I snapped.

Armin's eyes widened but he nodded vigorously. I began to walk ahead and heard his following. I unlocked the door and let Armin in.

"Close the door behind you." I grumbled.

he shut the door and sat in a chair in front of my desk.

"S-so what was it you needed help with, sir?" Armin asked innocently.

I sat in my chair and put one leg on top of the other.

"Are you and Kirschtein lovers?" I asked.

"I-I'm not sure what this has to do with anything…" he stuttered.

"Just answer the question." I ordered.

"W-Well, yes.." he blushed.

I let out a low growl.

"That's not what I wanted to hear, Armin." I barked.

Armin looked at me, confused.

"You are MINE…" I whispered.

I got up and walked over to his. Armin seemed frozen in shock. I began to unbutton his shirt when he began to struggle.

"N-no sir! Please I don't like you in that way!" he cried.

"Shut up! I've been wanting this since the first time I saw you… Don't think that I'd have second thoughts about killing that THING you call a lover! You belong to me Armin…" I glared at him.

I threw Armin to the floor. Today was the day I could live out my fantasies. I pinned his arms above his head and began to kiss his neck. Armin began to whimper and struggle beneath me. When he did this I could feel my pants grow tighter and I bit down harder. Armin gasped and begged me to stop.

"No Armin, you stop, or it'll be the end for your little_ lover_…" I muttered breathily into his ear.

At this he stopped struggling and stayed quiet. I smirked. All of my dreams had come true… Armin was finally mine….


End file.
